


Anathema!

by cherryberg



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Oneshot, Short One Shot, give me more tadfield crew, meme them, the floor is lava
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 09:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19460914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryberg/pseuds/cherryberg
Summary: The residents of Jasmine Cottage feel the wrath of modern children with magic.





	Anathema!

“Anathema! Help!”

Anathema had dropped everything and rolled into the room over to investigate the high-pitched cries, a make-shift weapon in her hand.

“Newt,” she spoke calmly, “what’s the problem?”

On the table of Jasmine Cottage, a grown man held onto its edges as if his life depended on it, as if he were on a raft in the middle of the ocean.

“The problem, Anathema Device,” Newt stuttered, sweating extensively, “is that the floor… well, it’s lava.”

Anathema looked down. Her timber flooring had definitely been replaced by a pit full of magma. Anathema opened her door to find four children and a dog, four children and a dog who were definitely not the Mystery Gang. The Them had arrived with their bikes and games and giggling.

“Adam Young, what have we discussed?” Anathema asked, hands placed on her hips.

“Aw, c’mon, Anathema.” The young boy protested, pulling off some puppy-dog eyes, “Won’t you allow us some fun?”

“Oh no, you know the rules.” She huffed, a small smile creeping upon her face. “You may only traumatise him every second weekend.”

“Anathema!”


End file.
